Vehicles are often equipped with bumper assemblies that include energy absorbing structures. These energy absorbing structures are generally configured to deform or deflect in a predetermined manner to absorb the energy of an impact. However, openings between the various energy absorbing structures may allow air to pass through the bumper structure around a radiator of the vehicle instead of air passing through the radiator, leading to inefficient heating and cooling of an engine compartment of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative bumper assemblies and vehicles having energy absorbers with integrated air deflectors.